The present invention relates to a curtain assembly and, more particularly, to an improved curtain assembly having a means to raise and/or lower the curtain partially or wholly, according to the user's wishes.
Curtains are well known in the art. They are used to hang on doors, windows, bathrooms and drawing rooms for decorative purposes, to block scorching sunlight, or to provide privacy. FIG. 1 shows a roll-up and roll down curtain assembly of the prior art. Accordingly, it includes an elongated frame (1) attached to the upper portion of a window frame. A plurality of first rollers (2) are separately disposed in the base portion of the elongated frame, each spaced a predetermined distance from the next. A pair of second rollers (3) are provided on either sides, above the first rollers, in the elongated frame.
The curtain C is generally like a conventional curtain, and has a length "L" longer than that of the elongated frame "W", and a plurality of strings (8) extending from the bottom to the top of the curtain. Each of the strings (8) respectively passes over a corresponding first roller (2) and then encircles a second roller (3) and is connected to a first regulator (5). A control cord (7) passes through regulators (5) and connects all the strings. The curtain C of such invention can only be rolled up to a height of "d" (wherein "d" is smaller than "W") since the plurality of strings (8) are stopped by the regulators (5) of the elongated frame.